Like A Storm He Always Comes Back
by RedPheonixWitch
Summary: Set after 1x21, only there is no crisis and they can all just be happy for more than five minutes. Emily and Aaron need to talk about what happened before he left. Multichap Fic
1. Chapter 1

Aaron walked down the endless corridors of the White House, after a while he found himself drawn to Emily's office. They hadn't really talked since he had resigned, since she had investigated him for mass murder and treason, since they had kissed.

Aaron leaned against the door frame and stared at the person who sat at the desk, pen in hand and stack of papers sat in front of her, smiled happily at her as she scribbled something down in her note book and turned the page. She looked up and smiled, her pen put on the desk and papers forgotten.

"So" She said standing up and walking round to lean on the front of her desk.

"So?" He questioned with a smile.

"Your working here again" She said a statement more than a question. He lightly laughed and put one hand in his pocket still leaning against the door frame.

"Yea, I don't know what I'll be doing yet but Kirkman said he will find a job for me, even if he needs to make one." He said smiling.

"You haven't gotten rid of me yet" He said with a laugh. Emily smiled but soon her smile had faded as she realized they were going to need to talk about what happened.

"Aaron we need to talk" Emily said solemnly.

"We are talking" He said with a slight laugh but he knew what she meant.

"No" she said softly "We need to talk about what happened before you resigned" She said a hint of sadness in her voice. Aaron sighed and waited for her to continue.

"Aaron the investigation, I'm sorry, I didn't do it to prove you were guilty, I did it to get the evidence needed to prove you were innocent. I didn't think for one minute that it was you, I know that saying sorry won't make up for what happened and I know that your mad-" Emily said but she was quickly interrupted by Aaron.

"Emily I was never angry with you, I was angry with myself, I was angry with Langdon, but I was never angry with you, I could never be angry with you Emily." He said walking the distance that was between them until he was right in front of her.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly. Aaron leaned in both of his hands finding their way to her finding their way to face, closing the remaining distance between them, their lips crashing into each other, like a wave against the rocks. Emily's hand was at the back of his neck and the other had slipped under his jacket and was pressing against his back.

His hands slowly moved from her face down her back to her waist. He gently pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. Both her hands were now in his hair messing the curls he had carefully slicked back the previous morning. They were timely interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Emily wondered when the door had been shut but the thought was soon forgotten when she had to quickly straighten herself out.

"Come in" She shouted. The door opened and through it came Seth bearing a bottle of whiskey.

"I thought we should celebrate." Seth said. Emily quickly went to the cabinet and grabbed three glasses.

"Since your working here again and the speech went well" He added. Aaron nodded and Emily walked over and gave Aaron his glass. As he took the glass his thumb grazed against hers. They both smiled and continued with what they were doing.

As Emily and Seth started to talk about what had happened, Aaron decided that he would just sit back and observe since he wasn't currently 'In the loop' about everything just yet. He looked over at Emily as she started to talk again, he tried to concentrate on what she was saying but failed. All he could think about was her smile and the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was thinking.

He found himself wondering how he had managed to end up here, after everything. When he had resigned the thing that made him angry wasn't losing his job, it wasn't potentially ruining his career. It was losing the people that came with the job, Kirkman, Seth and Emily, especially Emily. He had thought they were going to get their chance to maybe be something together before she had started to distance herself from him. Yet here they were, back where they started and maybe this time, he would get another chance. He felt a connection with Emily he had never felt with anyone else. He knew that there was no going back, but he wasn't scared, he was all in, his cards were on the table. He wasn't scared when he was around Emily, everything seemed certain and made sense with her. They made each other better people, they challenged each other, pushing one another to be the best they could.

After an hour or so, Seth decided to call it a night and bid them all farewell. Emily sat down on her chair after saying good bye to him, and faced the man before her.

"So" She said as he took a seat across from her.

"So" he said mirroring her.

"Was that your way of telling me we're fine or was that your way of getting back at me for kissing you last time." She said leaning her arm against her chair to rest her head on her hand.

"I was leveling the playing ground, you kissed me and now I've kissed you" He said with a boyish smile. Emily smiled back at him.

"If I remember correctly, you also asked me out to dinner" She said with a smirk.

"Emily Rhodes, is this your way of asking me out to dinner." He said with a slight laugh. Emily rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Now this is." She said grabbing coat and her bag. Sh started to leave the room but stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"You coming?" She asked. Aaron quickly stood up and followed her down the corridor that led to the door.

Once the where off the lawn of the White house. Aaron held his hand out in front of her, hoping she would take it and she did. They walked off happily down the street to the pizza place she knew Aaron loved. Neither of them knew how this was going to end, but in that moment neither of them cared. Right now they were happy and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked down the streets of Washington until they had reached Emily's apartment.

"This is it" She said standing outside the door to the apartment building.

"I'm glad we did this" She added smiling. Aaron smiled back taking her hand.

"So am I" He said slowly starting to lean in. Emily finished what he was doing and kissed him. This kiss wasn't like the first two, it was slow and gentle. She could taste the peperoni pizza he had had earlier. His hands resting softly on her waist, and hers at the back of his neck.

Too soon the kiss ended, Emily looked into Aarons eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes. She felt like everything in the world made sense. Even though evrything in her was telling her that this wasn't going to work out, her heart told her it would. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She looked up at him smiling and kissed his cheek. Emily took a step back, pulling her coat around her tighter to try to stay warm.

"i'll talk to you tomorrow" She said, her smile growing at the thought.

"Goodnight" He said as she started to walk to the door. She waved, looking back at him one last time before the door was shut. Aaron smilled and started to walk towards his apartment, which was a fifteen minute walk away from hers. He didn't mind walking longer then he had to, even when the rain came on and he was getting soaked he continued to smile. He smiled the whole way home thinking anticipation of what tomorrow would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Emily walked into the White House, she was quickly joined by Aaron.

"Good Morning Emily" He said passing her coffee, the order that was to ridiculous to forget.

"Aaron" She said, taking a sip of her coffee. He looked over at her and she smiled. Some people would think that it was nothing new, the both of them standing so closely, but what they couldn't see was their hands, touching so slightly they shouldn't even have noticed, but they did.

"I'll talk to you later, I need to go talk to Kirkman" She said looking up at him. Aaron nodded and they parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily walked into her office a couple of hours later to find Aaron waiting for her. She smiled as she walked to her desk.

"I need coffee" She said grabbing her coat and her bag. Aaron smiled and quickly followed her.

"Has Kirkman given you a job yet?" Emily asked. Aaron laughed.

"No, not yet, but Kirkman says he'll tell me before I leave tonight" Emily smilled and thought back to the meeting she had had with Kirkman earlier.

* * *

 _"Emily I was thinking about what job I'm going to give to Aaron, and I want to know what you think." Tom said, Emily nodded and waited for him to continue._

 _"I was think that you two could work together again, maybe as cheif of staff, both of you." Tom said, Emily knew why he was saying this, she had thought about it herself._

 _"When you two work together, your a force to be reckonded with" Tom added._

 _"So we would both be cheif of staff?" Emily asked._

 _"Yes, you would both have the same security clearance and would both have to work closely together." He said. Emily couldn't tell if Tom was asking her if it was okay, or telling her in advance._

 _"I think that would be a good idea, as you said we both work together well." Emily said with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips._

 _"Great, I'll tell him later." Tom replied._

 _"Could I tell him?" Emily asked, Tom nodded and the smile that had been tugging at her lips was now a gigantic grin._

* * *

They were now walking down to the coffee place Emily loved. She smiled thinking about how he would react when she told him.

"Aaron" Emily said as they crossed a road. Aaron looked over at herand his eyes went wide. Emily could hear a scream before it all went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily looked around and everything was blurry. She could hear screams and shouts coming from somewhere on her right, she looked over her vision no longer blurred. She could see someone laying on the ground. She tried and failed to get up unitl she remembered. Aaron had pushed her out of the way. Her heart stopped dead. She tried to get up but physically couldn't.

 **I know I've left on a cliffhanger, I'm awful. I will try to update within the next few days. Please don't forget to exercise your right to review :P I love hearing your thoughts and it motivates me to write more!**

 **XOXO**

 **RedPheonixWitch**


	3. Chapter 3

_She'd tried to get up until she remembered. Aaron had pushed her out of the way. Her heart stoped dead. She tried to get up but she physically couldn't._

 **Now**

"AARON" She screamed. The people crowding around the body on the floor turned to her. One of the guys walked over and helped her up. _It was him._ She stumbled over to his body. Emily fell to her knees and went to check his pulse. She could feel tears dropping on her hands as she tried to check. She took a breath, _1 2 3,_ and out, _1 2 3._ She took his pulse again, he was alive.

"Aaron, you need to wake up" Emily said gently cradling his head. He didn't

"Please" She said running her fingures through his hair, tears streaming freely down her face. He began to stir, his hazel eyes began to open. Emily let out a final sob as she saw him open his eyes.

"Don't do that again" she said wrapping her arms as tightly around him as possible. He tried to smile but it pained him. They could hear an ambulance coming from somewhere in the distance, Emily sighed in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got to the hospital. Emily phoned Seth to let him know what had happened.

"Seth" Emily said when he picked up the phone.

"Emily, where are you, Kirkman is going nuts because you and Aaron have gone MIA." Seth asked. Emily sighed.

"I'm at the hospital with Aaron" Emily could hear Seth gasp.

"What happened, is he okay, are you okay?" Seth asked, talking at a million miles an hour.

"We were crossing the road, and he pushed me out of the way. He's okay, right now the doctors just checking him over before they realease him." She said.

"What about you?" Seth said his voice more gentle than she had ever heard it before.

"I'm okay, I'm just glad Aarons okay." Emily said. She saw the doctors leaving his room.

"I'll talk to you later." She said quickly.

"Bye" Seth replied.

"Bye"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of hours they were back at Aaron's apartment. Emily opened the door and Aaron sighed.

"Emily I'm fine, it' just a bruise." Aaron said. Emily went red with rage.

"Aaron its not 'just a bruise' you were hit by a car, your arms in a sling!" Emily said, tears wellingin her eyes. It ained hm to see her like this.

"Emily" He said walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her. He could feel her tears staining his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and held her until she calmed down. Emily took a step back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Emily said. Aaron could still hear the pain in her voice.

"I was just so scared. When I saw you laying there, I thought you were dead. I've never been more scared in my life." She said. She could see the dread in his eyes when she said that. Aaron pulled her into another hug.

"It's okay now, I'm here, I'm fine, you don't need dto be scared." Emily hugged into him before take yet another step back.

"Why did you do that, you coyuld have died" Emily said gatting angry again.

"Emily when I saw that car coming towards you, the only thing I could think about was protecting you, making sure that the beautiful genious that is Emily Rhodes wasn't going to die. I didn't care if I did as long as you were okay." Aaron said. Emily stared at him in confusion.

"Your crazy" She said. Aaron smiled.

"Yes Emily, I'm crazy, I'm absolutly crazy about you." He said, Emily smiled.

"Before everything happened, I was going to tell you that your cheif of staff" Emily said with a laugh, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. Aarons eyes went wide.

"But Emily your cheif of staff, did you resign." He said, a woried look on his face. Emily laughed.

"No, I was talking with Kirkman this morning and he says we are bothing going to do it, together, he says we're a force to be reckoned with." Emily sai with a smile. Aaron's face lit up.

"So we'll be working together." He said becoming happier by the second.

"Yes we will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emily woke up the next morning she was greeted by the smell of coffee. She slowly started to remember the events of the previous night, she smile. Nothig had happened, nothing more then a kiss. She had decided to stay at his since it had gotten so late they shard his bed. She smiled again and pulled out her laptop.

When Aaron returned to his room wwith coffee he was greeted by a beautiful sight. Emily sat on his bed with his t-shirt he had leant her on, her hair up in a messy bun, a pencil inbetween her teeth and a laptop and a stack of papers infront of her.

"Morning" He said blissfully, passing her a cup of coffee. She smiled and took a sip.

"Morning" She replied, she looked over at the clock on his bed side table. 5:30

"I'll need to leave soon, I need to get fresh clothes and go to work. You however will be staying here." Emily said focusing back on her laptop. Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"And why wouldn't I be going to work today." He said, Emily looked up at him. _Was he kidding._

"Well you were hit by a car yesterday, so I'm not going to let you go to work today. You need time to recover." Emily said, taking a a mouthful of the scortching substance that was in her cup.

"Emily, I'm not going to stay home just because my arm is in a sling, I'm fine to go into work. But I promise if it gets to much I'll head home." He said, quickly kissing her lips and returning to his coffee. Emily sighed hoping that he would do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron had knowen that he wouldn't be in the White House for long before Kirkman asked to see him. He had made it to Emily's office when Seth had come rushing round the corner and nearly ran right into him, which Aaron know Emily wouldn't take to lightly.

"Aaron I heard about what hapened, are you okay?" Seth asked.

"i'm fine, just a bit bruised thats all." Aaron said, Seth nodded. Aaron could hear the click of Emily's shoes before he could see her. Seth quickly excused himself and went racing down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked when she had caught up to Aaron. Aaron shrugged and continued into her office.

"Kirkman is going to want to talk with us" Emily said. Aaron sighed.

"Yea he will." Aaron repeated.

They both decided it was best to go round to talk with him sooner rather than later, which is what had brought them both here, standing outside the oval office. Emilly knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in" Tom shouted from his desk. With caution they both entered the room, Emily first and then Aaron. Nobody, as far as they knew, had told the president about what had happened yesterday yet.

"Emily I'm glad your here, we need to talk about-" Tom cut himself short and stared at Aaron in bewilderment.

"What happened?" Tom asked walking closer to the pair. Aaron sighed and signald Emily to explain.

After ten or so minutes Emily had finished reliving what had happened. Aaron could see a form of pain in Tom's eyes.

"Thank you" Tom said walking over to shake his hand.

"There is no need to say thank you, I did what was right." Aaron replied. Tom looked him in the eyes.

"Aaron, not everyone would have done that, in fact most people would have gotten themself out of the way. You saved Emily's life risking your own in the process" Tom said. Aaron knew that Emily was like a daughter to him and that him saving her life meant more then he could ever think.

"And I'd do it again in a heart beat" Aaron said, looking idley over at Emily. He remembered that look, she had looked at him like that only two nights ago when he had walked her home, a look of hope, a look of happiness, a look of love perhaps. Tom smiled.

"How bad is it, your arm" Tom asked once he was leaning against the edge of his desk.

"It's just a sprain." Aaron said. Tom looked at him and nodded with a sigh.

"Aaron you should go home and recover properly we will be fine for a couple days." Tom said. aaron began to shake is head.

"No sir, it's fine, I'll just do some paper work or something." Aaron protested. Tom shook his head.

"Aaron i am ordering you to go home." Tom said lightly. Aaron nodded and began to leave, Emily followed behind him quickly.

"Aaron" She said hoping he would stop. He turned around and walked towards her.

"I'll come and see you later" She said in a whisper. He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily walked into her office a sigh on her lips. She quickly walked around her desk to her seat, she stopped half way when she heard a noise come from the behind her. She quickly turned at see Aaron standing in the door way a pen in his mouth and stacks of papers in his hands. Emily raised and eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Kirkman sent you home hours ago" Emily said, trying not to smile at the sight of him trying to navigate his way out of this one.

"I just stopped by to get some paperwork." Aaron said, knowing full well she wouldn't believe it but it was worth a try. Emily looked in the trash can next to her desk and found her suspicions were correct.

"Okay, then why is there empty McDonald's cartons in the trash." Emily said, Aaron smiled and gave up.

"Okay, you got me. I've been hiding out here since Kirkman told me to go home." He said. Emily watched as he walked over to her desk and put the stack down and as a loose curl fell idely onto his forehead. Aaron quickly pushed it back into place and leaned against her desk.

"If Kirkman found out you were here-" Emily started but was cut short by Aaron.

"He's not going to, nobody knows I'm here apart from you and Seth." Aaron said leaning in closer his voice becoming almost less than a whisper. Emily leaned in enough for their foreheads to be touching. Aarons hand was now holding her face, Emily leaned into the touch. She closed distance between them her lips smashing into his, both of them moving in harmony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron walked into Emily's office that night and found that she had fallen asleep on her couch. Aaron smiled and walked over to her, he turned to look at the clock on the wall behind her desk. 21:30. Aaron decided to let her sleep for half an hour before he would wake her up. He leaned down and moved a stray peice of hair away from her face, he quickly took his jacket off and rested it on her shoulders, and gentley rested a kiss on her forehead.

Half an hour had passed and Aaron had finished his paper work and started on hers. Seth had came to say he was going home ten minutes before, leaving a memo on Emily's desk for her to see in the morning. Aaron stood up, pushing the chair back and stretched his arm above his head careful not to disturb the one in the sling. He picked up Emily's bag from under her desk and grabbed her coat from the coat stand in the corner. He rested the coat over his sling and went to wake her.

He walked over to her and bent down lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Em" Aaron said, he could tell she was resisting waking up and he tried again.

"Em, you need to go home its getting late." She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She sighed and thanked him as he handed her her coat and her bag. They both walked out of the White House and towards Emily's car. Emily had driven them both this morning as Aaron would have struggled because of his arm.

"Em, I'll drive, you're too tired" Aaron said. Emily nodded, he was right she was too tired to even argue with him. She walked around to the passanger side of her car and got in. she put her bag in the back seat and buckled her seat belt in. She watched as Aaron started the car and began to drive away. Somewhere between the gentle hum of the car and the sway it created she had fallen asleep again. Aaron looked over at her a smile resting upon his lips. When they had reached her apartment he quickly got out of the car and went into her bag and got her keys. He looked at her so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her.

"Fuck it" He said removing his arm from the sling. He opened the car door and undid her seatbelt, then slowly he lifted her into his arms and shut the car door and locking it. He carried her up the stairs to her apatment. he opened the door, careful not to disturb her. He walked through to her bedroom and pulled back the white sheets, resting her down under them. He took off her coat and her shoes, he then took off her necklace and her bracelet, leaving them on her bedside table along with her car keys. He pulled the dovet over her and leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" He said, almost quieter then a whisper. He knew he meant it. He had knowen he loved her when that car had came speeding towards her. He placed another kiss on her forehead and left the room. Aaron looked at the couch longingly, it was at least a twenty minute walk to his apartment. He decided he would sleep for an hour then he would leave, hoping Emily wouldn't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily woke up the next morning, trying to remember some of the events of the night before.

 _"I love you"_

Emily's eye's went wide. He had said he loved her. Emily's mind started rushing at a million miles an hour, trying to process what had been said. She quickly decided she would need some coffee before she would be able to think straight. She stopped. How had she gotten here, she remembered falling asleep in the car but she didn't remember walking up to her apartment, or talking off her coat or shoes. She sighed, Aaron must of carried her up. Emily made a mental note to remember to shout at him later for putting more strain on his arm then he was meant to. She got up and walked to the door of her room and opened it. She could hear the sound of his breathing. Emily smiled and walked over to the couch. Aaron was asleep, a smile plastered on his face and his breath even and steady. She looked up at the clock. 5:30. Emily grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and covered him with it, deciding to let him sleep until 6. She went back through to her room to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Emily walked into the lounge, her hair damp tied up in a bun and a dressing gown on. She walked over to the kitchen area and started making coffee. She could hear movement coming from the couch.

Aaron woke up with a yawn and took a minute to evaluate his surroundings. Shit. He looked at his watch he was supposed to leave five hours ago. He stood up and looked over to the kitchen, he could see Emily standing with her back to him humming slightly. He stretched out his arm and walked over to her.

"Morning" He said, smelling the coffee

"Morning" She replied. Emily turned around to look at Aaron. She smiled when she saw his hair, his beautiful black curls flowing wildly as he went to take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"You want to wash that" Emily said, refering to his shirt. Aaron thought for a minute and contemplated the idea.

"Do we have enough time?" He asked. Aaron knew he had a tie in hid desk drawer, so if he got his shirt washed he wouldn't need to go home to get changed.

"Mmhmm" She said, pouring the coffee into two cups. Aaron undid the buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off. Emily turned around handing him a cup and taking his shirt. She quickly stuck it into a ten minute wash.

"How did you sleep" Aaron asked. He could tell she was tired last night, she had been missing out on a lot of sleep recently and he figured it must have really hit her hard.

"Well," She said. "First proper sleep I've had in a long time." She replied. Emily wasn't going to tell him that that was the first time she had slept through the night in months. Ever since the capital bombing Emily had struggled with sleeping, waking up with nightmares. Even more so when she had been investigating him for treason, she had gotten little to no sleep and instead through herself into the investigation to clear his name. Emily looked over at his arm and saw the bruising reminding her to ask how she had gotten to bed last night. Emily took a sip of her coffee.

"How did I get upstairs last night, from the car?" Emily asked already knowing the answer. Aaron took a mouthful of the scortching coffee.

"Well you were sleeping and you looked so peaceful, I didn't wan to wake you so I carried you up" Aaron said, hoping she wouldn't ask if he had used both arms.

"With one hand?" She questioned, Aaron sighed.

"I used both of my arms but it's fine, it's not sore at all. I didn't strain it" He said quickly defending himself. Emily sighed.

"Okay, just next time wake me. I don't want to be the reason your damage your arm even more then you already have." Emily said taking another sip. She heard the ding of the washing machine. Se turned quickly removing the shirt from one machine and puttng it into the next. Aaron looked up at the clock, 6:20. He sighed knowing he would regret sleeping on the couch later on when his neck would become sore.

Emily walked over to the fridge in three graceful strides. She opened the door hoping for there to be something, anything, she could eat. Nothing. She sighed and turned to Aaron.

"I'm going to get changed" She said walking over to one of the drawers and pulling it open. "Here" She said passing him a phone charger.

"Thanks"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"i'm going to head to the shop around the corner, I'll be back in fifteen minutes" She said, passing Aaron his shirt from the dryer.

"Okay, I can go if you want." He said starting to stand up.

"No it's fine, it's easier if I drive us both to work, as long as your okay with that." Emily said biting her lower lip. Aaron smiled.

"Yea that's fine" Aaron said going to pour himself some more coffee.

"Okay. Bye" She said starting to open the door.

"I love you" She said in a whisper as she closed the door behind her. Aaron put down the coffee mug and back tracked. Had he heard her right. Had she just said she loved him. Aaron quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, coming to the conclusion he had miss heard her.

 **Hey and thanks for reading this chapter. I would love to hear what you think, your reviews motivate me to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months Emily ended up spending more, and more nights at Aarons until she was staying almost everynight. They knew that they would need to tell Kirkman soon before someone got suspicious. Both Emily and Aaron had noticed Seth had been paying closer attention to them, and now Aaron would leave in his car, drive a block away and wait for Emily to meet him.

"We can't go on like this anymore" Emily said ducking into the passenger seat of Aarons car. Aaron nodded.

"I agree, I'm also pretty sure Seth has figured it out by now." He said starting the car. Emily sighed.

"We are going to need to tell Kirkman." Emily said. Aaron went pale. It wasn't that he was scared of the guy, who was he kidding. He was scared of him. Tom had been like a dad to Emily for years, sure Tom liked Aaron but when he finds out he is dating Emily it wouldn't go well. He could fire Aaron, blacklist him so no one else would hire him. He could make his life a living hell. He could tell Aaron to either choose Emily or the job, Aaron would pick Emily a thousand times over, but he still didn't like the thought of an ultimatum like that.

"I guess, just, how is he going to react. Tom is practicaly your dad, I don't think he is going to want someone who was suspected of mass murder and treason, dating you." Aaron said his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Aaron" Emily said softly, resting her hand on his arm. "It will be fine. He loves you and as long as I'm happy I'm sure he will fine with it." Emily said flashing him a smile. She knew he was right. She just didn't want to scare him off, the thought of Aaron leaving because of him, it was incomprehensible. Aaron relaxed, his breathing starting to steady.

"Okay" He said. Emily smiled, this is the person I can see a future with, she thought. Aaron focused on the road again.

"Do you need to pick anything up from your place" He said, Emily sighed nodding. Aaron took a right, and then a left, and another right and finally stopped the car. He opted to wait n the car while she ran up to grab some clothes. Aaron knew this was starting to get rediculous, going back and forth between her apartment and his. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and stared at the contents inside it. He would ask her someday, but not quite yet. Aaron quickly shoved the box back into his pocket as he saw Emily opening the door. Emily shoved her clothes in the back seat taking a seat in the front. Aaron leaned over and gentley kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know you could always leave some of your stuff here" Aaron said while brushing his teeth. Emily laughed.

"No it's fine I don't want to mess up your place, I've still got my apartment." She said finishing her makeup in the bedroom. Aaron sighed, he couldn't understand why she thought she would be an inconvineince. Aaron wiped his mouth and continued back into the bedroom. He looked at the time, 7:30.

"We need to leave or we are going to be late" Aaron said. Emily smiled nodding, grabbing her coat and leaving the room, Aaron close behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth had decided to park around the corner becuase he wanted to get some coffee before heading to the long day that was ahead of him. He had just locked his car when he had seen it. He had had his suspicions, over the last couple of days he had noticed it, more than he had before. A gaze that lasted too long, moments in which he could see something, a spark. But seeing them standing so close, he knew he was right. If that wasn't enough, seeing her take his hand, the longing look in his eyes. That was enough. Seth smiled, he knew this was going to happen. He decided to not get coffee that morning, he decided to get back in his car and get the crappy coffee he had at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaron we need to go and talk to him right now" Emily said as she rushed into their office. Aaron quickly got up from his desk and walked over to her. He could tell she was panicking.

"Seth told me that Abe Leonard is about to publish an article about us." Emily said. Aaron took her hand.

"Us, us, as in me and you" Aaron said.

"Yes" Emily said. Aaron ran a hand through his hair.

"Why do they even care about our relationship." Aaron said in frustration. Emily sighed.

"I don't know, but Abe is going to make out that you resigned because of the realtionship, that there was some huge argument when POTUS found out" Emily said. Aaron turned away from her and walked over to his desk, leaning against it his head down, trying to think.

"Okay so we tell Kirkman, we get Seth to write us a statement to put rumours to rest." Aaron said facing her again. Emily nodded. They quickly left their office, moving quickly and swiftly through the White House, making their way to the Oval Office. Emily nocked the door, waiting to be invited in.

"Come in." Tom shouted. Aaron walked in, Emily seconds behind him. Kirkman smiled.

"Emily, Aaron. what is it that has brought you here." Tom said looking between them both.

"I have to tell you something before it becomes public knowledge." Aaron said. Emily took half a step towards him.

"Something we have to tell you." Emily said taking Aaron's hand. Tom frowned. He knew what this was about. Tom had guessed that there was something going on between them.

"Over the last few months, Emily and I have been dating" Aaron said. Emily's grip on Aaron's hand tightened as she watched Tom removed his glasses and placed them down his desk.

"Okay." Tom said continueing to ponder the thought. "Why is this going to become public knowledge" He asked. Emily glanced at Aaron. She coud tell this probably wasn't the best experience he had had.

"Abe Leonard thinks he has a story about why I resigned. He is starting a rumour, that you found out about Emily and I's relationship, and forced me to resign." Aaron said, leaning towards Emily slightly. Tom's face fell in his hands.

"We already have Seth writing a statement squishing these rumours before are taken any further." Emily said. Tom nodded.

"Okay." Tom said taking a moment to try to process what was being said. "So, were you two a thing when Aaron got hit by that car?" Tom asked Emily. She nodded.

"So when you said you would do it again in a heartbeat-" Tom said.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat" Aaron said confirming what Tom thought. Aaron wasn't being figurative that day he was being literal. Tom could sense that Aaron was waiting for some form of either approval or disapproval. He didn't know what to think, his cheif of staffs dating. It could end in a bloody mess with one or both of them resigning, but Tom couldn't help but notice the way Aaron looked at her. It was the same way he did and still does look at Alex.

"Well" Tom said still trying to figure out what to say. "I'm glad you two are both happy. After everything that has happened recently, we all deserve a little bit of happiness in our lives." Tom said with a smile. Aaron let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding, his grip on Emily's hand loosening. Emily smiled, looking up at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later Aaron had decided he was going to take Emily to dinner, but as luck would have it, they had ended up staying the night at the white house sleeping on the couch for ten, fifteen minutes here and there inbetween trying to finish up the last of the paperwork, before the 4th of July the following day.

"I'm on my last ten pages" Emily said happily. Aaron laughed.

"Last page" He said with a grin, holding it up in the air. Emily sighed, begining to rub her temples. Aaron put down his pen and walked over to her desk taking five of her ten, peices of paper. Emily looked up at him and smiled.

"We should be finished in ten minutes" Aaron said counting the seconds. Emily laughed and continued onto the next peice of paper. As Aaron had predictied, ten minutes later they were both finished and walking out of the White House at 4 am, on July 4th. Aaron lazely, got into the drivers side of the car, waiting for Emily to finish getting buckeled in. He drived the ten minutes it was to his apartment. Emily had fallen asleep at some point. Aaron smiled and turned off the engine. He reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. He got out and wandered over to the passenger side, opened the door and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her up all the stairs and through his front door until he reached his bedroom. He gently layed her down on his bed and removed her shoes and coat. Emily woke up as he was taking off his shoes. She smiled, walking over to him and kissed him lightly before grabbing one of his t-shirts, and heading to the bathroom to get changed. Aaron went to pull the blindes down as he saw the sunrise. Purples, blues and reds all filled the room at once dancing in the light. The light caught box that he had left laying open on his desk. Aaron rushed over to the box closing it over, praying Emily hadn't seen the contents of said box. He put it in his desk drawer and finished getting changed. It was 5:30 before both of them were asleep. Emily was curled up next to Aaron, who had one arm layed on top of her, pulling her closer to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Aaron woke up the next morning, Emily was still asleep next to him. He quietly got out of bed putting his pillow where he was, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Aaron walked into the kitchen and looked at the time 11:30. Aaron chuckled, not believing they had been able to sleep in so late. He walked over to the fridge and got the bagels out. He put one in the toaster. He collected a try from the cupboard and started making coffee. Ten minutes later he had finished the contents of breakfast in bed. One cup of coffee, One bagel, one orange and one small box, all sitting on the try. Aaron walked back through to the bedroom and setteled the tray down on the bed and began to wake Emily.

"Em" He said kissing her forehead. Emily's eys fluttered open, she smiled turning her head so she could kiss him. It lasted for seconds before there was a knock at the door. Aaron sighed.

"I'll get the door, you can start eating" He said looking over to the tray. Emily smiled. Aaron got up and walked out to the lounge to open the door. He opened the door and was greeted by the delivery guy. Aaron smiled thanking him and shutting the door behind him, leaving the parcel on the table by the door. When he apeared back in the bedroom, Emily had opened the box. Shit.

"Emily..." Aaron said. Emily got up walked over to him, bringing the box with her.

"Aaron are you asking me to-" She said.

"Yes" He said cutting her off. "Emily Rhodes, will you move in with me?" Aaron asked. Emily jumped onto him, hanging onto him by his neck.

"Yes" She said. Aaron hugged her back. he was over filled with joy. He hadn't felt happier than this in his whole life, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later while Emily was in the shower, Aaron went over and sat at his desk. He opened his drawer and looking for a pen. He saw the box and pulled it out.

"Someday" He said quietly staring at the glitering ring that rested perfectly in its bed of velvet.

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you guys have any things you would like in the story don't hesitate to let me know, I would love to hear your ideas. Thank you to OUATREIGNLOVER for the suggestion about having Seth figure out that Aaron and Emily are a thing. Please don't forget to review, I love to hear your thoughts and it motivates me to keep up with my 'a chapter every two days' thing I've got going.**

 **XOXO**

 **RedPheonixwitch**


	6. Chapter 6

The following weeks were utter bliss. It was early August and everything seemed to be going perfectly. Aaron and Emily found working together amazing, they were able to understand each other on a whole new level. Emily had gotten an invatation to one of her friends from school's weddings, Emily had originally decided that she wouldn't go as they couldn't both take the time off work, so Aaron told her that he would stay and Emily would go to Scotland for the wedding.

"Aaron are sure this is okay?" Emily asked as he was taking her suitcase out of the car. Aaron sighed.

"Emily it's okay, I can handle being chief of staff by myself. I have done it before you know" he said with a laugh. Emily nodded taking her bag. Aaron wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you" Emily said resting her head on his chest. Aaron's hug tightened.

"Emily Rhodes is going to miss me! I'm honoured" he said with a laugh. Emily took a step ack and hit his arm playfully.

"You should be" She said a light laugh resting on her lips.

"I'll see you in a couple days" she said "Goodbye" she said with a smile.

"This isn't goodbye." Aaron said his hand finding it's place on her face.

"It's a see you later" he said kissing her head. Emily smiled, Aaron always found a way to make her smile, even in the worst of times he always seemed to be her light in the dark.

"See you later" she said with a smile, walking into the airport taking one glance back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following days were harder then Aaron had expected, he had gotten used to the light work load he hadn't expected it to hit him so hard. Then again he hadn't expected to find himself, 3:30 in the morning sleeping on the couch in his office at the White House. Aaron hadn't been back at his apartment for more than fifteen minutes since she had left. Long enough to grab some clothes when he realized that he would be spending more time in the White House than he had expected. Aaron was quickly woken by the sound of his phone, in the process in he fell off the couch. He reached over for his phone and read the message.

 **Hey,**

 **I'm getting on the plane, I will see you**

 **tomorrow. I miss you so much.**

 **XXX**

 **Emily**

Aaron smiled reading the message. He quickly replied.

 **Hey,**

 **Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I miss**

 **you too.**

 **XXX**

 **Aaron**

Aaron set down his phone, walked back over to the couch and fell back into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron woke up with in a cold sweat. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his gut. It was 7:30 and the White house was silent, this isn't right, Aaron thought. He got up walked over to his desk drawer and changed his shirt. He went to the mirror and fixed his tie and the proceded to go and find Seth. Since the capital bombing Him, Seth and Emily had grown closer and become what some interns would call Kirkman's Golden Trio. They had a mornig ritual of the three of them meeting for coffee at 8:00 everyday, not that Aaron ever brought any for Seth. As Aaron made his way down the corridor to Seth's offiice he could hear people whispering, he heard his name and Emily's. He sighed assuming it was just the usual gossip and thought nothing of it. When he reached Seth's office he was greeted by a look of concern, that's when he knew something was wrong.

"How are you holding up" Seth asked passing him a cup of coffee. Aaron looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about." Aaron said taking a sip of his coffee. Seth looked at him wide eyed in confusion.

"Have you even looked at the news this morning." Seth said turning up the volume on the Tv.

"Flight 8457, from the UK to Washington DC has been reported as missing officials are saying..." Aaron's heart stopped dead, it became harder and harderto breath each breath shorter and quicker than the last.

"Thats Emily's flight." Was all he was able to get out. Seth walked over to him.

"Kirkman didn't tell you." seth said. "Aaron are you okay?" Seth asked. Aaron shook his head.

"I need to talk to Kirkman" He said trying to make his way out of Seth's office.

"Woah man, your not going any where until you calm down." Seth said. Aaron nodded and took a few breathes, and a couple sips of coffee.

"Okay, Okay I'm calm. Now I need to go and speak with Kirkman." Aaron said leaving Seth's office and making his way quickly and swiftly through the White House. He knocked on the door to the oval office.

"Come in" Tom shouted. Aaron came in. Tom nodded for Aaron to take a seat.

"I take it you heard" Tom said. Aaron nodded.

"There has to be something we can do to find her" Aaron said running his fingers through is wild curls.

"Aaron we are doing everything possible to find that plane, especially since the White House Cheif of Staff is on it." Tom said taking a seat across from him. Aaron's head fell into his hands. He had talked to her meer hours ago and now he didn't even know if he would see her again.

"What can I do to help." Aaron asked. Tom shook his head.

"I need my Cheif of Staff to be the Cheif of Staff. I will inform you if I hear absolutly anything about that plane or Emily." Tom said. Aaron looked up at him and nodded.

"I know this hard on you, it's hard on all of us but right now we need to be able to keep a level head." Tom said hoping that it would help. Tom knew how much Aaron loved Emily even if he wouldn't come out and say it to her just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fourteen hours, twenty four minutes and thirteen seconds. Four cups of coffee, one meeting and three stacks of paper work and still nothing. No word about the plane or Emily. The most he had heard had been that they were treating it as a potential terrorist highjacking. Sending out planes to search the flight path to try and find debris. Aaron was pacing their office, trying find something to occupy his time. Seth had been round twice to give him some coffee. He had spoken with Kirkman three times. He had ordered him to go home that night and not to sleep in his office. Aaron was starting to get dizzy, he walked over to his desk and grabbed his stuff, leaving the White House for their apartment.

He got to his car shoved the suff into the backseat of his car. He got into the drivers seat and stoped. What am I doing, I never even told her I loved her. She could be dead and she doesn't know how much I love her, she could never know. Aaron felt like he was being killed over and over again every minute he didn't know where she was, he didn't know she was safe.

Aaron screamed in frustration, hitting the steering wheel repetivly. He took a few breathes and started the engine. He drove to their apartment and got to the door and opened it. He shut the door behind him, leaning his back against it unable to move. He felt like the world was closing in on him and there was nothing he could do to stop it, she was slowly falling through his fingers and he couldn't stop it, he couldn't save her. He slowly fell down the door, losing his grasp on the world and everything in it. Nothing made sense anymore. This world that had been filled with light and joy, had become dark and depressing with each passing minute.

"This isn't goodbye" He said quietly, as the darkness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily looked around, trying to remember what had happend. The plane engine had caught fire. They had to land in the North Atlantic Ocean. _Aaron._ Emily thought. She could hear screaming. She undid her seatbelt and and looked about.

"Oh my god" She said covering her mouth. She looked at the gaping hole that was supposed to be the other half of the plane. She couldn't see anyone else in first class. She walked down the remaining of the walkway. When she entered the other segment of the plane she was shocked. There were a hundred or so people on this flight and she could only see twenty people, one of which was clearly pregnant.

"What happend to her" She said walking over to the people crowded around a small child.

"We don't know we saw her floating on a peice the plane unconcious." One of the guys said. "I'm Derek Shepherd, I'm a doctor at Gray Sloan Memorial Hospital." Another guy said.

"I'm Emily-" She started but was cut off by Derek.

"I know who you are, your Emily Rhodes the Presidents Cheif of Staff." Derek said. Emily smiled.

"What do you think happened to her?" Emily asked.

"I think she has a concussion and I need to get her awake and talking." Ben said. Emily nodded. She looked around and could see mangaled bodies floating in the water.

"We need to get onto something that is going to float" Derek said, as the plane started to whine. Some of the guys went in search of something, and soon returned with a large raft and life jackets.

"Are there anymore survivors?" Emily asked them, the all shook there head. Emily nodded.

"God, my wife is going to kill me." Derek said, lifting up the child and getting in the raft with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Please don't hate me, this all will make sense** ** **(Hopefully)** eventually. In this universe Derek Shepherd is alive and healthy, becuase why not. Please leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts and I would love to know if you think any of the characters are OOC. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has Fav/Followed/Reviewed this story. This originally was just going to be a one-shsot but after the support I got I decided to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I know the last wasn't a walk in the park. Some Grey's fans will probably recongise some of these characters. (Derek Shepherd, Merideth Gray, Zola Shepherd) I may have a fic that contiues on from this one with just the Grey's Anatomy characters. This is not going to become a crossover, it's just a one chapter cameo.**

Aaron had come into work the next day hoping for news on Emily or the plane, but still there was none. He tried his best to keep his mind off of her but she was the only thing he could think about. It was around two o'clock when he had been hit with the a wave of news. He was sat in Kirkmans office when he found out.

"Yes... Yes... Okay... Goodbye." Aaron could hear Kirkman saying to who ever was on the other side of the phone. Kirkman hung up and walked over to him, motioning for him to sit.

"The navy have found debris of a plane, and we think that... We are sure that it is Flight 8472" Tom said. Aaron nodded, trying to process what had been said, yet his mind kept coming to the same conclusion.

"Did they... Did they find any bodys?" Aaron asked.

"There have been some body's found, but none have been identified as Emily." Kirkman said. Aaron let go of a breath he had been holding for the past thirty hours.

"But Aaron just because they haven't found her body yet, doesn't mean that she is alive. It only means she hasn't been found." Tom said, making it very clear that she wasn't alive or dead, she was stuck inbetween somewhere.

"You know that we are doing everything possible to find her. Emily is our number one priority." Tom said. Aaron looked up at him studying his expresion. He could tell Tom hadn't slept, he could see the bags forming under his eyes and the dull lifeless expresion on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily gazed out at the open sea. No one knew where they were, or how far away from land they were. Emily could feel an aching pit in her stomach, she could only imagine how Aaron was feeling right now. It killed her knowng that he could think she was dead. Derek had told her that they were heding North-West, which means that they were hopefully going in the direction of New Jersey. No one really talked much. Everyone seemed to be recovering from what had happened. Some people had lost children and, or wifes or husbands in the crash, and were dealing privatly with the pain that came along with that. No one knew who the little girl was either. Emily hoped that she had someone in the states that could look after her. Derek had been looking after her, she had woken up but had not spoken a word. She had came and sat next to Emily and curled up into her side hugging into the blanket that they had found, for some reason seeking some comfort from the harsh reality that had fallen among them from Emily. Emily stared down at the little girl who's eye's seemed plagued with fear of the unknowen.

"Emily" She heard someone say. She looked across the raft at Derek. "Are you okay?" He asked. Emly couldn't understand why he asked until she felt something wet hit her hand, and realized she had been crying. She nodded, wrapping her arm around the little girl a bit tighter. He noded and looked out at the sea again. The little girl looked up at her and looked as though she was tryng to say something but couldn't get the words out. Emily reajusted her positon so she was facing her.

"What's your name" Emily asked softly. The little girl stared into her brown eyes, finding comfort in them.

"Hope" She said. Emily smiled as the girls soft voice filled her ears, a sighed at the irony of her name.

"I'm Emily." She said to Hope.

"How old are you?" Emily asked her.

"I'm eight" She said. Derek looked over at the her a look of sorrow in his eyes, imagining his little girl, Zola, in this situation. He prayed to god that she needn't be in this situation ever in her life.

"Was your Mommy on the plane with you." Emily asked, her voice comforting to Hope. She nodded. Emily's face fell along with her heart, thoughts of Aaron out of her mind and replaced with sadening thoughts of this little girls world suddenly crashing down before her.

"What about your daddy?" She asked, hoping she would say no. She nodded. Emily's heart felt like it had been pricked with a thousand needles. She looked over at Derek and saw the look of defeat in his eyes. Emily reached over and pulled the little girl onto her lap and into a hug. Hope had yet to cry. Emily thought of how awful this had been for everyone, but for this little girl the most. Only eight years old and she had lost both of her parents and some how she had survived. This little girl that had lost everything, was still here and sittig on her lap. Emily felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. She raised a hand and wiped it away with a gentle flick of her wrist. She pulled the blanket over both of them and they soon both fell into a slumber as the waves whisked them away to another world.

 _"Good Morning" Aaron said, kissing the top of Emily's head as she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, holding a little bundle of joy. She looked up at him and smiled._

 _"Morning" She replied looking down to the little girl that began to fuss when her father had entered the room._

 _"I've got a couple meetings today, but I should be home in time for dinner tonight." Aaron said walking over to the desk in the corner and picking up his coat._

 _"Okay" Emly said. Suddenly everything went black, and the small bundle of blankets in her arms became just that as the child that had been among them had dissapeared. Emily's heart started to race._

 _"Aaron" She called, but no response. Emily felt like she was falling. Her arms flung out in front of her trying to grab onto something, anything, to stop her from her impending doom._

Emily woke up with a jump, her heart racing and tears streamig down her face. The sky had grown dark since she had last seen it. She looked down at her lap and saw the little girl, sound asleep and snuggled into her. Emily noticed that they had an extra blanket Wondering where it had come from, she looked round, everyone was asleep and had a blanket, apart from Derek. He sat shivering, looking off into the distance. Emily sighed.

"She doesn't have anyone left." Emily said to Derek. He looked over at her with a frown.

"I see cases like this everyday, but she's diffrent. She hasn't cried. Anyone else's first reaction was to cry, but instead she stayed silent." Derek said looking over to the little girl.

"Do you have any kids" Derek asked her. Emiy smiled.

"No, not yet." She said. Derek laughed.

"I would have thought you did with the way you are with her" Derek said. Emily's smilled turned into a frown as she remembered the dream she had had.

"What about you?" Emily asked Derek.

"Three" He said with a smile. "Two girls and a boy" Derek said. Emily smiled.

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Zola, Derek and Ellis" He said, rhyming them off. Emily smiled.

"Zola's seven, Derek is four and Ellis is one" He said. He thought about everything that had happened to him and his family over the years and hoped that this wouldn't be what stopped him from getting back to him. He had survived one plane crash, why shouldn't he survive another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Hope opened her eye's it was morning. She looked up at Emily and smiled as the sun hit her face. Emily looked down at her and hgged her tighter. She felt the raft shake as Derek quickly turned himself around to look in the other direction. Emily heard him gasp, she looked up and saw what he had been looking at.

"Oh my god" She said, looking over at the boat that was coming towards them. Emily thanked god that someone was going to find them. The raft shook as Derek stood up, waving his arms to catch the attention of it. Emily felt a twitch of happiness in her heart as she pulled hope closer and awaited the help they were about to recieve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron hadn't slept in three days. He was sitting in his office. finishing up more paper work as the phone rang.

"Aaron" He heard Tom say down the phone.

"Mr. President" Aaron said. There was a breif moment of hesitation before Tom replied.

"Come to my office imediantly." He said. Aaron nodded.

"On my way" He said hanging up the phone, and making his way out of his office and quickly to the oval one. The door was open when he got there, people leaving. Tom had a smile on his face.

"They found her." He said. Aaron's heart felt as though it had just burst out of his chest.

"Where" He asked.

"Cape May, New Jersey. A deep sea fishing boat found her and twenty other people floating on a raft." Tom said a grin on his face. Aaron's mind started to think about the quickest way he could get to her.

"I've arranaged for the private jet to take you and Seth to go and get her." Tom said. Aaron nodded waiting for Tom to speak.

"What are you still doing here. Go to her." Tom said. Aaron smiled for the first time in days.

"Thank you sir." He said practically running out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron waited anxiously to get off the plane. It hadn't taken long for him and Seth to get to the plane and the flight had only been forty five minutes long. Each passing minute seeming longer than the last. Seth passed him a cup of water.

"Thanks" Aaron, said taking it. When Seth had heard the news he had felt releaved that the had found her, he was begining to fear that she may have been dead after all.

Once the plane landed, It had only taken a minutes to get to the marinia, that the boat was supposed to be coming to. Once they got there, Aaron ran through the crowds of people going about their day and saw the boat coming closer and closer to shore. He and Seth waited at the Docks. Aaron's heart was punding so loud he was pretty sure Seth could hear it. They watched as paramedics got on the boat. Half an hour later people started getting off the boat, Aaron was about to start screaming at them, when he saw her. She was walking down the ramp that lead from the boat to the dock, holding a little girl's hand and a tall dark haired man, holding the little girls other hand. When Emily saw Aaron her heart all but leaped from her chest. Once they were down on the docks she made sure Derek had Hope's hand and ran towards him. She came running into his arms at a hundred miles an hour. He lifted her up in his arms and hugged her as tight as possible. He held her for a minute, convinced that if he let her go she would dissapear into thin air.

"Don't you ever do that again." Aarion said, as he put her down and stared deeply into her brown eyes. "I love you so damn much." He said. Emily let a tear roll down her cheek, Aaron lifted his hand and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you too" She said hugging him again. Emily felt something wrapp around her leg, she looked down ans saw Hope hugging her. Aaron took a step back, and watched in amazment as Emily lifted up the small girl and hugged her.

"This is Hope" Emily said, Aaron smiled at the little girl. Emily put her down and she went back over to Derek.

"She was on the flight, both of her parents died." She said to Aaron quietly. His heart broke for her. he could never imagine how terrble it must be for her. Emily saw Seth standing a few feet away and walked up to him.

"Seth" She said pulling him into a hug. Seth wrapped his arms around her and they briefly hugged before she took a step back. Derek came wondering over to them.

"Derek" She said. "This is Aaron and Seth" She said. Derek shaked both of their hands.

"Cheif of Staff for President Kirkman, and Press Secutary." Derek said. Aaron and Seth smiled, unsure has to why he would know who they were.

"I was talking with the paramedics and I'm going to go to the hospital with Hope and get her checked out." Derek said. "This is your last chance to see her." He said. Emily looked over at the small girl. She walked over to her and bent down so she was her height.

"I have to go now, and I don't think I'm going to see you again." She said to her. Hope nodded. "But I want you to remeber to be strong and brave okay. You've been so brave over the last couple of days, and you need to keep being brave okay but remember that it's okay to cry, sometimes it makes us feel better" Emily said hugging her. "Derek is going to take you to the hospital to make sure you are okay." Emily said to her. She stood up as Derek walked over to her.

"Goodbye Hope." Emily said with a wave.

"Goodbye Emily" Hope replied. Derek gave her a wave and she smiled and waved back. She watched as they got into the ambulance and dissapeared.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked her, a hand on her arm. Emily smiled.

"I'm fine, just dehydrated and hungry." She said. "The paramedics already checked me out on the boat." She said with a smile. Aaron nodded wrapping an arm around her as the three of them walked away from the docks and towards the car that had brought them here.

 **I said it would all work it, didn't I. There was some foreshadowing in the last two chapters. Did anyone notice, if you did leave a review letting me know what I am foreshadowing and if you didn't notice leave me a review anyway, love hearing your thoughts about the story and any thing you might like to see in the story and I will see if i can incorporate it into the story. I may have a fic in the future based around what ahppens with Hope and Derek. Thank you for reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **RedPheonixWitch**


	8. Chapter 8

Emily sat in their office finishing her hundredth page of paperwork for that day. Aaron and her had argued about he going back to work so soon after the crash, and he had won. It had been four days since she had returned to DC after the plane crash and today was her first day back at work.

Aaron had been keeping a close eye on her all day. He knew he was being paranoid but he thought that if he looked away for long enough she would disappear and never see her again. He had been making sure that she didn't have any injury's that would only show after a couple of days. He had also been estimate her level of PTSD, or lack there of. He had dropped key words that would have set her off but none of them had. Aaron was thankful that there was no long term damage physically and mentally, but he still felt like something was different about her. He had chalked it up to his imagination and thought nothing more about it. He looked over at her from his desk and watched her fly through yet another piece of paper. He turned back to his paper work. He heard her get up from her chair, and he quickly turned around when he heard her fly out of the room.

Emily was quickly making her way down the corridor when she felt it again, another wave of sickness. She knew that if she didn't make it to the bathroom, and fast, then she was going to throw up in front of all the staff. She saw Alex walking towards her and waved, as she quickly pushed open the door of the bathroom. Emily rushed into a cubical. A couple of minutes later she opened the door to the cubical and walked over to the sink. She cleaned her hands and her face, before looking in the mirror. She noticed that the colour had drained from her face, which she had expected but not quite as much as it had. Emily dried her hands and left the bathroom. She walked swiftly down the corridor towards her office. When she entered, the look on Aaron's face said it all.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked "You ran out of here pretty quickly." Aaron said. Emily sighed.

"I'm fine." Emily said. Aaron got up and walked over to her, putting his hand on her arm.

"Emily" He said, knowing full well she wasn't telling him the full truth.

"I threw up. But I'm fine" Emily said trying to reassure him. Aaron looked at her, trying to look for any signs that something might be wrong.

"I'm sure it's just the Chinese food I ate last night." Emily said knowing Aaron couldn't argue that he hadn't been sick because had ended up getting pizza last night, and Emily could have easily could have eaten something that had gone bad.

"Okay, but if you feel sick again, I'm taking you home." Aaron said. Emily nodded and went back to her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later it was starting to get late and they agreed to go home. Emily picked up her bag from under her desk and got up. As she got up Emily started to feel light headed. Aaron had gotten both of their coats and walked over to Emily. As he was walking over, Aaron noticed Emily starting to go pale.

"Emily" He said. Aaron watched as she started to fall. He quickly ran the meter between them and caught her.

"Emily" He said, starring down at her, his face draining of colour. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm fine" She said standing up. Aaron looked at her with shock.

"You're not fine. We are going to the hospital" He said, picking up her bag.

"We're not going to the hospital. I felt dizzy, I haven't eaten today. That's why I fell." She said. Aaron's eyes grew wide.

"You fainted" Aaron said in frustration. Emily raised an eyebrow, determined to not go to the hospital.

"fine. I won't pick you up and take you to the hospital on one condition." Aaron said. Emily sighed and waited for him to finish.

"You take tomorrow off, and any other day you have to until you aren't going to throw up or faint again" He said. Emily nodded, agreeing to his terms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily watched from the window the next day as Aaron waved goodbye and drove off to work. What am I going to do now. She thought as she walked over to the couch and dropped down onto it. Emily put on the TV and turned it to the news channel. Emily's eyes went wide as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, quickly emptying the contents of her stomach. Emily washed her face and walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch, trying to figure out what was causing this.

"Shit" Emily said as it hit her. She was late. Emily quickly opened her phone and checked her calendar.

"Fuck" She said starring down at her phone. 3 weeks, she was 3 weeks late. It made sense it all added up, her being sick and fainting. Emily sighed.

"What am I going to do." She said to herself. Emily sighed. This couldn't be happening, after everything that had happened, and now she might be pregnant. Emily subconsciously rested a hand on her stomach, making a mental list of what she was going to do.

Buy pregnancy test. Take test If test is positive tell Aaron. If test is negative, go to the hospital.

Emily sighed. How could this be happening to her, it's like fate had spent months trying to split them up and now it had suddenly decided they were right for each other and was going to throw a baby into the mix. Emily's attention refocused on the TV and watched as Seth spoke to the press.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily watched as the timer on her phone reached closer and closer to zero. She had gone to the grocery store once Aaron had gotten home and now she sat on the edge of the counter top in the bathroom while he was in the kitchen making dinner. 3… 2… 1… Emily stopped the timer and looked at the test.

Aaron heard the bathroom door open and smiled.

"I was thinking if your feeling better tomorrow, maybe we could go out for dinner." Aaron said, flipping the bacon that he was frying for the pasta he was making since he had gotten home early enough to make dinner for them.

"Aaron" Emily said.

"There is this really nice Italian place around the corner" He said, not having heard Emily the first time.

"Aaron" Emily said a little bit louder. Aaron stopped what he was doing and turned off the frying pan, throwing a dish cloth over his shoulder waiting for her to talk. Emily pulled at the bottom of her jumper while starring at him.

"I… I'm… I'm pregnant." Emily said her eyes finding a place on the ground to look at. Aaron looked at Emily in shock. He didn't know what to say, they had been so careful.

"Are- are you sure?" Aaron asked. Emily looked up at him and nodded. He saw the tears forming in her eyes. With everything she had been through in the last week, this was the last thing she would have expected. Aaron walked over to her, pulling her into a hug and spinning her around.

"Aren't you angry?" Emily asked once her feet were firmly placed on the ground again.

"Emily" Aaron said. He bent his knees so he could look at her face to face, resting a hand on her cheek.

"I could never be angry with you, or our baby." He said, his other hand placed on her stomach. Aaron let a smile form on his face.

"We're going to have a kid." He said fondly. "I'm going to be a father." He said with excitement. He looked Emily in the eyes and said the first thing that came into his mind.

"And you. You are going to be an amazing mother." He said. Emily smiled for the first time that day, all of the fear and dread from before gone, and for the first time in a month, she was truly excited. Excited for their future, excited to be a mother and excited to see Aaron being an amazing father to their child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron looked over at Emily, sound asleep, as he sat in his desk chair in the moonlight that was streaming through the gap int the curtains. He stared down at the glittering ring. Aaron thought about everything that had happened since Kirkman had reinstated him, everything they had been through. Him being hit by a car, them telling Kirkman and that damned plane crash, yet here he sat watching her sleep, thinking about their future together, with a child. They were only a month away from the aniversary of the capital bombing, and in a year, both of their lives had changed drastically. Something so horrible had started this chain of events and it had brought him to one of the happiest oments in his life.

"It's almost time" Aaron said quietly shutting the ring box and putting it in his desk drawer. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Emily, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really would love to hear all of your thoughts about this, it really helps to keep me motivated to write :D**

 **XOXO**

 **RedPheonixWitch**


	9. Chapter 9

Rays of purple and red light spilled in and danced about the room as Aaron and Emily lied sleeping. Aaron would have loved to be able to say he woke up to the sound of bird songs, but sadly he couldn't. Today he woke up to the sound of Emily running to the bathroom and throwing up. Aaron's eyes shot open as jumped out of bed and practically flew through to the bathroom. He knelt down beside her and held her hair back, while rubbing her back in a circular motion. He helped her up and watched as she went over tot he sink and brushed her teeth.

"Thank you" She said, walking over to him and giving him a hug. Aaron wrapped his arms around her in response.

"What are going to do at work?" Aaron asked. Emily sighed, looking up at him.

"Hope for the best" Emily said lightly. Aaron nodded walking over to the wardrobe to get clothes for the day ahead of him. Emily walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to make coffee for them. Aaron quickly walked over to the desk, opening the drawer and grabbing the ring box, putting it in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was walking out of her second meeting of the day when it hit her. She quickly walked to the bathroom and threw up. She hadn't noticed that Alex had followed her. Emily walked out of the stall and her eyes went wide. Shit.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. Emily nodded and went to wash her hands.

"Yea I'm fine" Emily said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Does Aaron know?" She asked.

"Does Aaron know what?" Emily asked while grabbing a paper towel to dry her hands.

"Emily" Alex said knowingly. Emily sighed, she knew it wouldn't stay a secret for that long, but less than 24 hours has to be a record.

"Yea I told him last night. You can't tell Tom, he needs to hear it form us." Emily said. Alex nodded.

"Is Aaron okay with this?" Alex asked, hoping that he was. Emily didn't deserve to do something like this on her own.

"Yea, he's really exited about it." Emily said with a smile, thinking back to the previous night.

"I'm glad, how are you feeling about all of this." Alex asked. Emily paused, she hadn't thought much about it since the night before.

"I'm not sure,I'm definitely not getting rid of it. I'm exited but I'm also petrified. What if I'm not cut out for this?" Emily said. Alex sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"You are going to be an amazing mother, Emily." Alex said rubbing her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily walked into her office and smiled, when she saw Aaron sitting at the table doing some paperwork. She smiled, walking over to him and hugging him.

"Hey" Aaron said, a smile formed on his face. He turned around to look at Emily and saw the look on her face. He knew that look all to well.

"It's time" She said. Aaron nodded standing up.

"He's going to fire me" Aaron said as they walked down the corridor. Emily looked at him with a laugh.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Emily lied. She knew how this was going to go down. Both taking a deep breath Aaron and Emily walked towards the Oval Office. They knocked and Tom told them could enter.

"Emily, Aaron," The President looked up from the brief's he was reading over, "What can I do for you?" Aaron looked nervously at Emily and gave her a reassuring smile. He knew Emily needed to be the on the to explain everything. She'd known the President much longer then he had and had a much better relationship with the man.

"Sir, Aaron and I…" Emily stopped, took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. She knew what she said needed to be perfect. She only had one chance to explain all of this to him.

"I'm pregnant sir," Emily said rather fast.

"Pregnant?" He wasn't sure what his first reaction to that should be. Of course he was happy for Emily, she was kike a daughter to him but politically this wasn't a goof thing.

"Well I guess congratulations," He stood and walked over to Emily and hugged her,

"You're going to be a great mother. You should tell Alex."

"Mrs. Kirkman already knows," Tom chuckled,

"I should have guessed. Well," He looked at Emily,

"If that's all can you give Aaron and I a minute or two to talk?" He wondered, Emily looked at a now panic stricken Aaron. She didn't know what Tom was planning on doing or saying and that worried her. She knew he could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. At that moment she wished she could say no.

"Of course Sir," She nodded giving Aaron's hand a little squeeze before leaving. Once the door was closed Tom crossed his arms and leaned on his desk,

"I want your honest opinion on all of this. Being a parent isn't easy, especially when it's unexpected. Seeing as both of you work at the White House it is going to be very difficult. I hope you're not expecting Emily to give up her job because-"

"Sir." Aaron finally found his voice, he knew it wasn't a good idea to interrupt the Preside of the Untied States but he felt as thought this was different.

"I love Emily and I love our child. I've always wanted children. I come from a big Mexican family and I have more cousins and second and third cousins then I can count. As for Emily giving up her job I'd rather give up mine then ask her to do that. I know this will all be hard for us to do but I'm pretty sure my cousin Nadia will be able to help us out a bit and we could hire a nanny if we need to."

"Alright," Tom was glad to know Aaron seems to have a few things planned out,

"its good you love her but I want to make a few things clear. If you ever do anything to hurt her or the baby you won't work in politics again," He threatened. Aaron nodded his head knowing that was probably the truth.

"I don't ever want to hurt her. In fact I want to ask he to marry me." Aaron said pulling out the ring box and opening it. Toms eyes widened slightly.

"It's not just because she's pregnant I had the ring before she told me about that. A baby just makes me love her even more. But I was wondering if…I know asking for permission is old fashioned but do you think you could give me your blessing. She never talks about her father and I know she really looks up to you." Aaron finally stopped rambling.

"I can tell she loves you," Tom smiled, "I'll give you my blessing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron smiled as they walked out of the White House that night, thinking about how and when he was going to propose. He looked over at Emily and watched as her eyes sparkled in the moon light. They got in the car and Aaron started to drive. Emily felt as though they had been driving for hours and had soon fallen asleep. Aaron quickly looked over at her and silently laughed, of course she had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron shut over the bedroom door as he walked to the kitchen, he had carried her to bed so she could sleep while he made dinner. He turned on the stove and pulled out the frying pan, deciding he was going to make fajitas.

Twenty minutes later there was a small stack of them on a plate. He grabbed some napkins and the plate, and proceeded to the bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Emily sitting in the center of the bed in one of his t-shirts on her laptop, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her glasses falling down her nose. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks babe" She said as he sat down next to her. Aaron placed the plate down next to them as Emily moved over a bit so he could have more room. She glanced at the time on her laptop, 22:34. She grabbed a fajita and continued to scroll down the page. Aaron looked over at the screen.

"What you doing?" He asked. Emily finished the food that was in her mouth.

"I'm reading..." She said. Aaron raised an eyebrow as to say, what. "Fanfiction." she continued Aaron didn't understand why she enjoyed reading stories about TV shows she watched, but he loved watching her make little noises of excitement while she was reading. Just as he thought about it, a squeal escaped her lips. Aaron smiled at her, deciding to go to his desk. He picked up to fajitas and a napkin and went to his desk. He could feel the ring box in his pocket as he sat down, his eyes widened in horror. Had she seen it in his pocket when he sat down next to her? He quickly calmed himself, knowing that if she had, she would have said something. He turned on his laptop opening the news page to see what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I'm so so sorry for the late update. I got writers block and then I didn't have Wifi for the last day and a half. I will try and post something within the next few days.**

 **XOXO**

 **RedPheonixWitch**


End file.
